My Choices
by mynextlife
Summary: Draco is living his life the way he wants and only wishes his father would be accepting of that.


Draco watched as the sun finally made its way into the sky. He had been up for the past hour watching it rise, chasing away the night. Unfortunately it could not chase away his anger. He stood in front of the large windows facing their extensive yard in the house he and his wife had moved into about 6 months ago when they realized that their London flat was not suitable for raising children.

They had only been married for a year when Luna announced she was pregnant. While a complete surprise, Draco had embraced being a father from the beginning. He was thankful that nothing complicated had occurred so far and was praying for a smooth delivery in about a month. The thought of being able to hold his child in a month brought a smile to his face that was brief as he remembered why he was up. Draco glared out the window and balled his fists, further crushing the letter in his hand.

Leave it to his father to send an owl early in the morning so that the rest of his day would be ruined. He had been receiving letters from his father several times a year, reminding him it was time to come to his senses and take his place as the Malfoy heir. Draco knew that that meant turning his back on the apothecary shop he opened four years ago and abandoning his wife and child, both of whom he loved more that his own life.

* * *

"_Draco, I simply do not understand what you could possibly see in her. She is not appropriate for a Malfoy."_

"_Father, she is perfect for me. I wish you could see that. She makes me happy. I will not be happy with anyone that you consider appropriate."_

"_I will let you get this out of your system, but you will listen to reason when the time comes."_

* * *

Draco shook his head at the memory. That had been four years ago when he told his parents he had started dating Luna. Luna had waltzed into his shop on the first day, "just looking" she had said. He was surprised to see her every day for the next month. They would chat when he wasn't helping a customer and he eventually asked her out.

His father had continued to badger him about finding a suitable girlfriend and he had eventually moved into a flat not far from Diagon Alley, just to show his father how serious he was about being with Luna. Draco had tried pointing out that after all the mistakes his father had made in his past he had no right to dictate how Draco was going to live.

* * *

"_You have let this go far enough. If you care, you will end this and allow her some dignity. You are nearing 21 and need to find someone to help carry the Malfoy name."_

"_Does it matter to you that I love her. Perhaps she is who I wish to spend the rest of my life with. She will be able to carry the Malfoy name, the name that I have rebuilt."_

"_Don't be ridiculous, Draco. Just because you have opened your little shop does not mean anything. No matter what, the Malfoy name will always remain strong."_

* * *

Draco had wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes at his father. He had done more damage to the Malfoy name that he thought. Draco knew he was just in denial and couldn't see firsthand what was going on since he remained at home for the most part and had not stepped foot in the Wizarding world since the end of the war.

That conversation had occurred over dinner with his parents after he and Luna had been together for a year. He had hoped that his father could see he was serious about Luna after being together for that long, but he was still set about finding someone else. Draco didn't want to think about who his father thought would be a good choice. He wasn't even sure his father would find someone, since most pure-blood women of their status were already married or engaged.

He had wanted to point out that even Pansy's parents had let her decide and respected her choice to date, and then marry, Harry Potter. They were engaged and then married about 6 months before Luna and Draco. His father had even attended the wedding but could only state that having Harry Potter as a son-in-law could only help the Parkinsons. Draco wanted to point out that Harry and Pansy were truly in love and that her parents adored Harry because he made Pansy happy.

* * *

"_You cannot marry her. I forbid it. You will no longer be my son if you choose this path."_

"_Father, I love her. I wish you could see that. You cannot control my life."_

"_I will not be attending the wedding. You will be bringing shame upon the Malfoy name."_

* * *

True to his word, Draco's father had not attended their wedding. Luna had been terribly heartbroken for him, but he reminded her that his mother was coming and that was all that mattered. Looking back, he had not been as upset as he thought he might be. He was angry that his father had chosen to act this way and would not accept his choices.

He could tell that his mother was torn between the two and he didn't wish for her to have to suffer. He told her she could come and see them anytime and he wouldn't hold it against her if she couldn't. Thankfully, she was able to come and see them numerous times and got along well with Luna.

Draco opened the letter from his father again. He was surprised that it had taken this long for his father to follow through with his threats. Perhaps it was the idea of having a grandchild with a daughter-in-law he refused to acknowledge that sent him over the edge.

_

* * *

_

Draco you are no longer my son. As of this morning, you have been disowned, stripped of the Malfoy name. You will not receive any inheritance from me and your name will be removed from the family books. Do you understand the seriousness of this action? You have one week to come to your senses and return home. After that time, it will be permanent and nothing can change it. Your mother, sentimental fool that she is, has allowed you to take the Black family name. Good luck.

* * *

Draco was thankful that his mother cared enough about him and his family. It was just fine that he was disowned. He had not needed the Malfoy fortune these past four years. He had opened the shop with money he inherited from his mother's family and had been living off what he had made there. Once married, they had Luna's income from working in the Department of Mysteries as well.

They lived comfortably, yet frugally, something he had learned from Luna. Their new house was a big splurge for them and had taken Draco a while to convince her they needed something bigger. It was the argument that they would likely have more children in the future that had led Luna to smile brightly and agree to this house.

"Draco?" He turned to face the woman that was everything to him. "Luna, why are you up so early? You should be resting." Luna waddled over to him and slipped her arms around him from behind. Draco felt a kick to his back as she pressed her pregnant belly against it. "Some one thought it was time to get up."

Luna placed tender kissed along his back. Draco twined their hands together and caught the sparkle their matching wedding rings made in the early morning sun. "Is everything alright? You look upset." Draco handed her the letter and waited. He heard her gasp and turned to find her with tears down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Draco enveloped her in a hug. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I would always choose you and our family. I wish that he could see that. It pains me to know that he will never want to see his grandchildren. I'm just glad that Mother is still willing to see us. I love you, Luna." Draco could feel her tears on his bare chest. He led them to sit on the couch.

"Draco, I don't want you to wake up 10, 15 years from a now and regret being with me or our children. Are you sure that you are alright with this?" Draco nodded and kissed her, trying to show her how alright he was with this. "I wouldn't trade you or our children for anything. Please believe me." She nodded, but continued to cry. "How do you feel about being Luna Black? I wonder what Harry would have to say?"

At least Luna gave a little chuckle. "It will have to do. I love you, very much." They sat watching the sun continue to rise a few minutes more. Draco knew that this was going to still be a battle with his father, but he was willing to fight for everything he held dear.


End file.
